Broken Dreams
by Inuyasha's Black Heart
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are deeply in love when things take a bad turn. WARNING: Major character death, you’ve been warned. One shot, AU Please Review, Flames welcome


Author's Note: I was bored so I wanted to try writing a one shot. I hope it's good. You know the drill, flames are welcome, I just want to know how good my story is so please review:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are deeply in love when things take a bad turn. WARNING: This is a tragedy, so you've been warned. One shot, AU

Broken Dreams

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were a tight nit group. Kagome and Inuyasha were dating, Sango and Miroku were dating, and neither couple thought that it could get any better. One night while all of them were having a get together at Miroku's house, Sango and Kagome were reliving there childhood. How they were best friends since kindergarten, and they knew everything about one another. Their deepest darkest secrets, their wants, hopes, their dreams, and most of all, each girl knew one another's heartache and how bad each breakup they had hurt. Kagome and Sango were there for each other when they needed it most.

Kagome got onto her breakup with Hojo, and how hard it was to get over him. Inuyasha felt his anger grow inside him just at the mention of Hojo's name, but Inuyasha reminded himself that Kagome was now with him and there would never be a way that she would go back to that asshole again.

Kagome dated Hojo for most of her high school experience, but they ended up breaking up with one another the summer before their senior year. Someone had stolen Hojo's heart, and they couple wasn't able to recover after that. The girl's name was Kaugra that was the only information that Kagome knew, other than the fact that they knew each other a lot better that Kagome would ever know Hojo. Kagome no longer had that option.

Kagome's senior year began, and she wasn't looking for love. She didn't want to get serious with anyone after Hojo. He broke Kagome's heart in the worst possible way, and she wanted this year for it to heal. Then Homecoming came. Kagome really didn't want to go, but Sango talked her into it, so she went with Miroku and Sango. And for once in Miroku's life he could be the lecher that he was and not get in trouble for it.

Miroku laughed at that part. He almost forgot about that night until Kagome brought it up. Inuyasha just sunk further into the chair that he was sitting in, that was the night that he was set up to be Kagome's date. It was a bit of a blind date, more on Kagome's end then Inuyasha's that is.

Inuyasha knew who he was meeting, what she looked like and that sort of thing. They had science class together, and Inuyasha studied Kagome more than his book. Inuyasha ended up standing at the punch bowl most of the night until Miroku dared him into asking Kagome to dance. Of course Inuyasha couldn't resist, so he did what he was dared to do. Kagome accepted, to his surprise, and it was pretty much love at first sight.

"Even though that's how Kagome and I started going together, I still hate you two for setting me up." Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango.

"I know Inuyasha, and you probably will never let me forget that as long as one of us is still alive." Sango responded. "But I couldn't help it. My best friend was heart broken and I couldn't stand to see her like that anymore. Besides, you were the only one that Miroku and I both trusted, would you have rather we chose someone else?" Sango asked him.

"No, I'm glad that I found the one." Inuyasha said to Sango, and then turned his attention to Kagome. "I am so glad that I found you Kagome, you are the one that makes me happy and feel loved. I was like you, heart broken, thanks to that slut Kikyou. But then you came into my life and rescued me from all of that. You are my angel." Inuyasha told Kagome with a smile on his face. Kagome just blushed.

"Okay, are we going to watch the damn movie or not? This is touching and all, but it's starting to make me sick." Miroku said holding the movie in his hand.

"Fine sweetie, we can. You better not have picked a porno and disguised it with a normal DVD case or you're gonna be in big trouble." Sango said holding her hand in the air to make Miroku get the just of what she was saying.

"Yeah, and I will leave. The last time that it happened was gross! I don't want you and Sango getting all horny and all over each other again. That was just nasty. Do that on your time, the time that we're not here. And if you have to when you know that we're gonna be here, either do it before we get here or after we leave." Kagome told Miroku.

"No, this time it's actually the movie that it says it is. So are we going to watch the movie or not?" Everyone nodded their heads and Miroku put in the movie.

Once the movie was finished Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and left, leaving Sango and Miroku alone. Inuyasha drove Kagome home, and Kagome decided to invite him in, she didn't want to say goodbye to him yet. Inuyasha accepted Kagome's offer, and they enjoyed each other's company for a while.

"So do you really want to get married?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while running his hand through her hair.

"Yes. But I don't want a big wedding. I would rather it just be my mom, grandpa, and Souta, and then your parents and Sesshomaru if he feels like coming, then Miroku and Sango. Miroku can be your best man and then Sango can be my maid of honor. Afterwards we can just have a reception at your condo. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan to me. But do you want to get a wedding gown or do you and Sango just want to get a dress from Macy's or something? And then Miroku and I can just get tuxedos no matter what your decision. Then you also have to decide what kind of flowers you want. Do you want them real or fake, the colors to match your dress, and Sango's dress if you want her to have flowers? And then we have to decide on the food. Chicken, fish, beef? Plus all of the appetizers and such. Not to mention the drinks!"

"Hold on Inuyasha, you sound like you're a chick planning like this. I've never known a guy to be so obsessed for things to be perfect like this." Kagome said with a smile and a laugh.

"Well I just want my special girl's special day to be perfect. And I will do everything within my power to make that possible."

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said wrapping her hands around her neck.

And that is how things were. Inuyasha and Kagome randomly discussed their plans for their special day, while Kagome and Sango made plans to go dress and flower shopping. Inuyasha was even making plans with Miroku to pick out their tuxes! Who would have thought? The only problem of finalizing their plans was Kagome didn't pick out her dress, and Inuyasha wanted his cummerbund to match Kagome's dress, even if her dress color was pink.

Kagome and Sango finally decided when they were going to go to pick out their dresses. Inuyasha offered to drive them, but Kagome refused. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha taking a glimpse of her in her dress or her dress until their wedding day. Inuyasha argued the point, saying that the whole bad luck thing was just a superstition, but Kagome insisted that it would be best if just Sango and she went, so Inuyasha finally told them that they could go on their own.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha gave us such a hard time about leaving." Sango started the conversation off in the car.

"I know. I never thought that he would be so controlling, but I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. But I just wish that he would let me go out by myself more often. I mean all the stuff that we've been doing so far is stuff for the wedding. I really haven't had any time for myself. It's crazy! But I hope things will be different once we're married."

"I'm sure things will be once you two are back from the honeymoon and everything. Things are crazy now, but things are bound to settle down once everything is done and over with."

"Yeah, your right." Kagome said then focused on the road. "Oh look, we're here." Kagome parked the car then the girls got out and headed towards the store.

"Time for dress shopping!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and the girls ran to the store. It was so exciting for them. They dreamed and talked about their weddings when they were girls, but they never thought that it would actually happen. Not as fast as what it was happening that was.

Kagome and Sango went up and down the aisles, searched every rack, until Kagome's eyes found it, the perfect dress. It was a very light blue, like if the colors of sky blue and baby blue merged this would be it. It had almost a sea green sequence on the top, and it was strapless, something that Kagome thought would drive Inuyasha wild. Now it was Sango's turn to search. She wanted to find either a darker blue or green dress, something that Sango felt would match Kagome's dress pretty well. Kagome kept on picking up dresses and asking Sango what she thought, but nothing tickled Sango's fancy. Then Sango saw it, and fell in love with it. It was perfect. It was a light sea green color spaghetti strap dress that was just above Sango's knee. Kagome laughed saying that she thought that Sango wanted a dress that matched her dress more, but Sango shook her head. She told Kagome that she felt that this dress was perfect because it gave Miroku something to look at then the girls both laughed and headed to the check out counter.

"Don't you need shoes?" Sango asked while she put her dress on the counter.

"No, I have white shoes that will work."

"Okay girls that will be five hundred and ten dollars." The cashier told them.

Kagome went through her purse to find her wallet and counted out the money. "That should be it." Kagome said handing the money to the cashier.

The cashier recounted the money and gave Kagome a smile. She then put the money in the register and gave Kagome the receipt. "Have a nice day." The cashier said to the girls.

"You too." Kagome responded then grabbed the bags and walked out of the store.

"The cashier was looking at you with a look that seemed like she wondered how you got so much money." Sango said once they got into the car and headed to the flower shop.

"I just happen to have a rich boyfriend, that's all." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Oh, I never asked you, where are you having your wedding?"

"Just at the Justice of the Peace place since the wedding is so small. I mean it's only going to be my mom, brother, grandfather, Inuyasha's mom, dad, surprisingly Sesshomaru, you and Miroku."

"Yeah, that is small, how come?" Sango asked puzzled.

"I don't want a big wedding."

"Understandable."

Once the two girls were at the flower shop and inside, Kagome rand the bell on the counter for service. Once she did, a cute little old lady came out from around the corner. "Can I help you two young ladies?" The lady asked them.

"Yes, actually you can. I'm going to be getting married in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you could make up two fake flower bouquets by then?" Kagome asked the old lady sweetly.

"Sure can." The lady responded. "And what kind of flowers would you girls like?"

"I would like yellow and white roses with some baby's breath for my bouquet, and for my friend here, I would like hers to be completely white roses with some baby's breath."

"Okay, I can do that. Do you want to pay now on when they are delivered?" The lady asked them.

"I'll pay now, that won't be a problem." Kagome said with a smile on her face about to laugh.

"That will be two hundred and fifty and ninety-five cents miss." The lady said after punching numbers in her old fashioned cash register.

"Here you go." Kagome said handing the lady three hundred dollars. "You can keep the change. You can think of it as a tip." Kagome said sweetly and with a smile on her face.

"Thank you miss that is so kind of you. I never asked, when do you need them by?"

"In two weeks, and delivered at this address please." Kagome said handing the lady a piece of paper.

"Will do, and once again, thanks for the tip."

Kagome once again smiled and waved as Sango and she left the store. They got into the car and drove back to Inuyasha's condo.

"We're back." Kagome said walking through the door. She noticed that Inuyasha was sitting at the bar in the living room watching the Yankee's loose another game. (A/N I like the Yankee's but whenever I watch a game it seems like they loose so that's why I putting it in the story) "Hey baby." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and giving him a kiss, the bags hanging about them.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked as he turned off the tv.

"Yeah, actually I did. I got our dresses and the flowers. If you want to get a light blue or sky blue cummerbund that will match my dress fine. I better hide these dresses before you try and take a peek. I should be back soon." Kagome said then went to find a good hiding spot.

Once Kagome went up the stairs, she thought of the perfect hiding spot. A spot that she used to hide Inuyasha's presents, he never seemed to find those. So Kagome hung the dresses in the hall closet in the hall and went back downstairs.

"That was fast." Inuyasha mentioned once he noticed that Kagome had rejoined him downstairs.

"Yeah, I just put it in an old friend so to speak. Anyways, I got to go. I will see you for dinner tonight. I'll meet you there?" Kagome asked to know if she had to wait for him to pick him up or not.

"I'll meet you there. I have some paperwork that I have to finish, and if one of us isn't there by the time that our dinner reservation is then we won't have it."

Okay, then I'll just meet you there. And don't go looking for the dress, okay?"

"I won't, scouts honor." Inuyasha lied. But how could it really be a lie when he didn't have to look for it, he knew exactly where it was.

Kagome went home and got ready for her big night with Inuyasha. Even though Kagome didn't care if they were engaged before they got married in a few weeks, she had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to purpose to her tonight. She had a feeling that it was going to take place.

Kagome took a nice long warm shower, and she went to her closet to find her best dress. Something that she hoped would drive Inuyasha wild so they could have a preview of their honeymoon. Kagome put on the dress; it was a slinky black dress that Kagome bought for her first date with Inuyasha after high school. The dress drove Inuyasha crazy that night, so Kagome hoped that it would have the same affect on him this night.

As soon as Kagome was dress and her shoes on, she went to put on her make-up. She hardly went anywhere without at least putting on a little bit of eye shadow and a little lipstick. Once her make-up was perfect, she got into her car and drove over to the restaurant.

"_Okay, the paperwork is done, so now I can take a peek at Kagome's dress before I get ready to meet Kagome at the restaurant." _Inuyasha thought to himself getting up from his desk.

Inuyasha turned off his office light, and headed upstairs to the closet that he had a feeling that Kagome had stashed her dress. And sure enough, as soon as Inuyasha reached the closet door and opened it, he saw it. Inuyasha unzipped the bag carefully and eased the dress out of it. It was beautiful, but it made Inuyasha guilty. Out of all the things that he had found out of this closet, his Christmas presents, his birthday present, and now Kagome's wedding dress, this was the first thing that made him feel so guilty that he could cry.

Inuyasha pushed his guilt to the back of his mind and went to his master bedroom so he could meet Kagome. She was probably already there, so he didn't want to make her wait any longer.

"You look great." Inuyasha told Kagome once he reached the restaurant.

"You do too," Kagome said about to stand up to great him, but Inuyasha shook his head, making Kagome make herself comfortable in her chair once more.

"I want to do this first, before there are really any meet and greats." Inuyasha said with a little smile on his face, like he said something to embarrass himself in front of Kagome. Inuyasha cleared his throat and reached inside to his blazer pocket. "Kagome, I have loved you since the first time that I laid my eyes on you. And that love for you has only grown my dear. And now I must ask you an important question, even though I know what the answer will be. Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he knelt, "will you do the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Inuyasha opened the ring box, and at the sight of the ring it only made Kagome cry more. "Of course I will marry you Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed once her voice came back to her enough that she could speak. Kagome got up out of her chair and knelt with Inuyasha, hugging and kissing him.

Once she was done showing Inuyasha how happy that he made her, Inuyasha got the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kagome's finger. "There, now it's official." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face.

And that's how he was most of dinner, and Kagome couldn't get her eyes off of the ring. It was 24 karat gold and a diamond so big she was surprised that she could actually move her finger. Once their dinner came, Inuyasha had to get Kagome's attention just so she would be able to eat. But Inuyasha had to admit, at least to himself, that he loved Kagome's antics.

Once their dinner was over, and they indulged in dessert, Inuyasha and Kagome drove to Inuyasha's condo. Inuyasha offered to dive Kagome there, but she didn't want to leave her car in the parking lot. She was too nervous to leave her car there, she was afraid that if she did it would get stolen.

Once they arrived, Inuyasha opened Kagome's car door and they walked arm and arm up to Inuyasha's front door. They knew what was going to happen, and they didn't care. They waited long enough, and they didn't want to wait any longer.

Inuyasha pinned Kagome up to the foyer wall in a deep passionate kiss. Kagome could handle herself as she stripped Inuyasha from his blazer and started to unbutton his shirt.

Thinking that Kagome didn't care if they did it right there in the foyer, he stopped kissing her and escorted her up to his bedroom. Kagome's eyes sparkled, making Inuyasha know that this was indeed right.

As soon as the light was dimmed to Inuyasha's liking, he went to Kagome who was now sitting naked on his bed, and started to kiss Kagome passionately. Kagome finished unbuttoning Inuyasha's shirt and took it off and undid his pants. And soon enough Inuyasha was standing there in nothing more than his boxers. Kagome broke the kiss and looked up to Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha took off his boxers and smiled back at Kagome, and then the started to make love all throughout the night.

Kagome awoke to the smell of freshly made breakfast, and was surprised to see that Inuyasha had brought it up to her while she was still in bed.

"Good morning sleepy head, I must have worn you out last night." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"You sure did, but I have no complaints. It was heaven." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome, I made this to apologize." Inuyasha said guiltily.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry for taking a peek at your dress before I met you at the restaurant last night." Inuyasha sighed.

"You did what?! You promised me that you wouldn't look for it." Kagome said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I didn't look for it; I knew exactly where it was." Inuyasha said growing more and guiltier by the second.

Kagome couldn't take her heartache any longer. Inuyasha promised that he wouldn't look at her dress and he did anyways. Kagome threw the blanket off of her, causing the breakfast the Inuyasha made her go all over the place. Kagome then put her dress and shoes back on and started to head out of Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome, please don't go. I don't want you driving when you like this, it's raining outside." Inuyasha called after her, but it was too late, Kagome was already out the door.

"_I can't believe he looked at it."_ Kagome thought to herself as she started up the car still crying. _"He promised me. Now I don't know what I'll do. Wow, it's raining bad out here."_ Kagome thought as she pulled out of Inuyasha's driveway, putting on the window wipers at the highest setting that they would go, which didn't help Kagome's visibility any. And her crying didn't help the situation any either.

While Kagome was pulling out of Inuyasha's driveway, Inuyasha came bolting out the front door trying to get Kagome to stop her car, but she ignored him. Right now all Kagome wanted was time away from Inuyasha. She didn't want to be near him, she couldn't be near him. She didn't want to cry anymore and all she wanted to do was go home, so she did.

On the way home, while she was on the highway, her phone rang. Kagome didn't want to answer it, but decided that it might be important so she started to dig through her purse to find it.

As soon as she got it, she looked at the caller id to see who was calling her, it was Sango. "Hi Sango, what ya... Oh no! NO!" Kagome screamed.

All Sango could hear after that was a crash, and the line went dead. Sango was so scared for her friend that she called the cops for them to find her. She told them that she heard a crash and then her friend's line went dead. She told them the car model and everything that she thought would help finding her friend easier. The police told Sango that she was likely not to hear good news and that she should notify anyone that Kagome was close to. Sango nodded and did what she was told while the police started their search.

They didn't have to look hard, as soon as they got in their car, a broadcast came of their radio saying about an explosion occurred on route 47 heading west. A car ran into a truck carrying flammable gas. The car and truck exploded on impact, neither driver survived.

When they got to the scene, it was the same model that Sango had given to the police moments before and the license plate number was the same. "I think we found our 'Kagome'." The chief said to his deputy.

"Should we call her friend and let her know?" The deputy asked the chief. The chief nodded his head and the deputy made the call.

When Sango answered the phone she was hoping that she would hear good news, but no good news was heard. Sango tried her best to remain calm while she was on the phone with the police, and once she got off she started to bawl.

"What is it Sango. Please tell me that Kagome's not dead. Tell me she's alive, tell me that she survived." Inuyasha begged.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't. She ran into a truck carrying flammable gas all to answer my phone call. I feel so guilty. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry that I took your bride from you Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Sango said begging Inuyasha for his forgiveness.

"Sango, it's not your fault. It was an accident. Besides, it's no ones fault but my own. If I never took a look at her dress then she would have never left my home crying this morning."

Inuyasha and Sango embraced each other and cried on each other's shoulders. They couldn't believe that someone so important to the two of them had just died.

At the funeral, they had to have an empty casket. They could salvage any of Kagome's body, so instead they had pictures and belongings in their of Kagome. Inuyasha had bought Kagome her favorite flowers and laid them in the casket. He couldn't believe that his precious Kagome was gone, so close to their wedding too. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, other than try to live without Kagome that is. He knew that he would never move on, and he didn't want to. He wanted the memories that he had of Kagome trapped in him forever, never to be replaced by some other woman.

The End

Author's Note: I told you that it was going to be a tragedy. I just didn't know that I was going to be killing Kagome. I hope that you didn't hate it too much. I expect to get a lot of flames for this, so go ahead and review. I don't care if it's a flame, just want to know what you thought of my first one shot.


End file.
